The Day Ichigo Discovers Ichime
by ShaneB
Summary: When Ichigo and Orihime have become a couple, Orihime Says the phrase "Ichime" and begins to scare Ichigo. I don't own Bleach and what not. First Fanfic one shot.


SPOILER ALERT

Hey everyone, first I would like to start off by saying thank you for reading my story! Second, I would like to point out that I am NOT making fun of people who write stories about, or enjoy certain couples. This story is made to be comical and OOC for the most part. So please, listen when I say I am NOT trying to flame anybody.

This is my first story, one shot, and kind of short. Hope you enjoy and review!

Ichigo got dressed and woke up Rukia for school. He crawled down stairs to meet Yuzu who was making eggs for breakfast. "Good morning Ichigo! Did you get a good night's sleep? I sure hope you're hungry!" "Morning Yuzu, no thanks, not hungry." "But you need a breakfast before starting the day or you will not be able to focus in school!" She continued to rant but Ichigo wasn't listening, he was too tired to care. Rukia came downstairs, dressed and ready for school, and rejected breakfast as well for they would both be late if they did not start walking soon. "Have a nice day at school you two!" Shouted Yuzu as they closed the door.

It was your typical day at school, the teacher lectured about something or another, and Ichigo half listened, half was falling asleep. But something was off, while everyone was listening, sleeping, or daydreaming, Ichigo kept on catching Orihime looking at him then blushing out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong with Orihime?" he thought, "is she okay?" He noticed that this happened for the rest of the day, she would daydream, look at Ichigo, then make this shy, blushing face. It seemed so odd because usually, Orihime was such a good student, she would never talk during class and if she did act out, it were either because a Hollow had appeared, or because she had a question about whatever the teacher was asking, so her daydreaming and not giving the lecture a second look must have meant that something was really bothering her.

When the bell rang, Ichigo and Rukia had been talking about something funny Keigo did that got him detention for a week, when he saw Orihime approach them. "Hey Ichigo" she said shyly "can I talk to you for a minute?" "Uh yeah sure, watcha need?" "I actually wanted to talk to you in private." She said, beginning to Blush. "Okay, I'll catch up with you later Rukia." He said while walking away.

"So why'd you want to talk?" He asked, wondering if she would explain why she was looking at him so much earlier. "Well actually," she paused and looked into his eyes, "I wanted to do this." She kissed him and what started as a slow kiss grew into a full out make out session. "Oh Ichigo" she said bashfully "I've always loved you." "I love you too." He said smiling warmly. "Ichihime forever" she whispered, moving in for another kiss. "Wait, what?" Said Ichigo and pulled away. "Ichihime." Said Orihime, in an obvious manner. "What the hell is that, some kind of nickname?" He said confused. "No, it's the abbreviation for us as a couple used by our fans" She said as if it was as plain as the sky. "What? What are you talking about, fans of what? " He said getting annoyed at how she talked about this like it was something you learned when in diapers. "Fans of our relationship of course! You know, Ichihime, Ulquime, even ichiruki… However, I'm not a fan of that one. " By this time Ichigo had been simply staring at Orihime dumbfounded. "Where are you getting this?" "From lots of places!" She said enthusiastically, "Whether it's Fanfic's, Forums, or even drawings. We have some very loyal fans!" She said proudly. "So people anticipated us as a couple? Don't you find that a bit creepy?" He said kind of paranoid. "Not really. Especially since I tried to kiss you that one time when you were sleep, so it's-" She was cut off "What? When the hell was this? Why didn't you tell me?" "Well I haven't had the chance since you've been fighting whenever I see you in Heuco Mundo, so it really didn't seem like a top priority thing and… Well it doesn't matter, just kiss me like all our fans have wanted us to do for 15 season and make all the Ichiruki fans pissed, The Ulquime fans won't really care 'cause he's dead now. " Ichigo had pretty much lost it by now "You know what, I'm leaving and I'm going to act like I never heard a word you said. Stop staring at me in class, and we will just stay friends." He said and began walking away. "But Ichigo!" she shouted at him, "We're meant to be together! If we weren't, Tite Kubo wouldn't have drawn me about to kiss you before I left with the Arrancars!" "Shut up Orihime! Good bye." Said Ichigo waving at Orihime." I will see you at school tomorrow." "Dammit" Thought Orihime, "Now I don't even have Ulquiorra, I should have taken the offer for Ulquime when I had the chance" She thought disappointed.

The End.

Hope you found it funny!


End file.
